


ff #6 In the Dark

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver has been gone all summer with John Diggle. They are home and some things have changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ff #6 In the Dark

Felicity was busy hooking up some of the new equipment, she had some how talked ARGUS into, when she heard someone coming. She knew it wasn’t Roy, the only other member of their team in Starling City. Oliver was off with John Diggle doing some sort of training/stress relief. She thinks Digg, like herself, was scared Oliver would run back to the island. That left Felicity and Roy here to deal with things. Sara was off with the league still and didn’t know about the new place. Great. She would be murdered in a place only a handful of people knew about and now her body would probably become crunch n munch for the rats she was to humane to kill. 

As she went to get a weapon because she didn’t want to be crunch n munch for the rats she almost tripped to her death. “Good going Smoak”. She hid behind a column with her stun gun in one hand and mace in the other. Then she heard John’s booming laughter. “My boys are back in town” she said and laughed at her own joke that they both didn’t get. They were both dressed in suits and looking well, manly and hot. 

“Felicity I missed you. How are things? You held down the fort?” Digg asked her while wrapping her in a big bear hug. That man’s arms could probably snap her in two but she always felt safe in his hugs. She had missed this. She stepped out of his hug, “Of course! Both here and at QC. Which FYI you now are in charge of again and had you oh I dunno ever replied to my calls, voicemails or read the internet you would know. Lucky for you I forged your name on some documents leaving”, she turned to him then, smiled and pointed to herself, “in charge in your absence. Don’t worry I only changed a couple of things...”

Oliver smiled. Only Felicity could reprimand him and make him smile about it. “How did we get QC back?” He wanted to ask her a million things but he would do business first. “Isabel was declared dead. She willed everything to Slade Wilson, who you may remember is indisposed for well the rest of his life. Which should have put them up for public purchase but Amanda Waller owed us a favor or two...Giving you, Slade’s shares was an easy enough thing to do, so she did.” She smiled like she had solved one of her mysteries. Oliver was impressed. “You got Amanda to do all that?” He was shocked Amanda was not one to give without getting. “Felicity! What did you do for her?”

“Do not go all angry face at me!” She scolded him and her smile was long gone. “I did what needed to be done.” Oliver kept glaring at her and John decided he should probably step in between these two before things blew up. “Felicity we all know Amanda demands tit for tat. What did you do for her?” Oliver demanded and John added “We ask because we care about you,” John knew he needed to be the peacemaker for once. That took the wind out of her sails, so to speak. Now she had to tell them. “I maybe might have kind of, don’t get mad! And no yelling because see”, She twirled and showed them herself, “I am fine and in perfect health.” Oliver was not liking where this was going was starting to clench and unclench his jaw and hands. He could feel it in his bones, she had done something he was going to want to yell at her about..”I went and talked to Slade.” she whispered.

Oliver roared (while Felicity wondered people really can and do roar, hmmm, interesting), “YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU WENT TO SEE THE MANIAC WHO JUST TRIED TO KILL YOU?” He was seething with anger. How could she do this? Did she not realize that Slade would do anything to take her away from him?To hurt her is to kill him. Without her... Oh hell where did that thought come from? He turned away from her. He couldn’t let her see just how much he cared.

“Listen Oliver. I understand he wants to kill me. I swear I did not tell him I am not ‘the one you love most’, “ She said it without any mirth just like it was a fact while Oliver wondered how a genius could be stupid, “I just went, sat in a chair and listened mostly.” She said this as if talking to a crazy person, slow and gentle. “Felicity, he wants to kill you. Not only because he thinks I love you but because YOU are the one who took him down.” Oliver turned back to her, his emotions under control and grabbed her shoulders, and was trying to make her see this was a bad, bad thing. “Oliver, I go and I see him. He isn’t that crazy guy. Yes, he still hates you, a LOT but he is broken and sad.” He could not believe this; she was feeling sorry for a man who killed his mother and would have killed her. “I am not saying he is my new best friend but I just sit there and listen. My doing that got you QC back! Yay! Money! Yay! Family legacy. You could thank me”, he was glaring at her with angry face, “or not...” she murmured. Geez, a little gratitude isn’t so much to ask..She did save his life and gorgeous Laurel. 

“Fine thank you Felicity for doing something incredibly stupid but for very selfless reasons. Needless to say this won’t be happening again. Understood?” He could not lose her. “You have done some stupid things but this takes the cake. For future reference I do not need or want you to clean up my messes”

 

She was angry and he was full of himself if he really thought he could forbid her from keeping her word, “Famous Last Words, Mr. Queen”. If he only knew the latest clean up. He would know..soon. 

 

A couple hours later they were all exhausted when Felicity’s phone started going berserk. She ran across the room to get it. Digg and Oliver assumed it was some alarm she had set up so they were mildly surprised when they heard her speaking. When she was done she walked over to them, “ummm...listen guys I have to go do something and well, I can’t come back here tonight so why don’t you guys..., she was being very timid and un-Felicity like, “maybe come over to my place?” She looked up hopeful. 

“Sure. What time?” John answered her since Oliver seemed to be in some sort of almost catatonic state. John was laughing on the inside. Oliver was so lost over this girl and he acted like a high school kid sometimes. 

“How about an hour? Roy has the key so if I’m late he shouldn’t be, see you then.” She grabbed her things and was out of there quickly. Oliver wondered who was on the phone. 

“What was that Oliver? You zoned out. She was inviting us BOTH over so she isn’t going to take advantage of you! And she is not the threesome type of girl and I am happily with someone...of course, your past that would probably be nothing new..” Oliver glared at his best friend.

“Shut up Digg. I was thinking I’ve never been to her place.”

“And whose fault is that?” They cleaned up their mess and made their way to Felicity’s. Oliver was nervous and couldn’t put his finger on why.

Roy let them in. Oliver was curious as to why the hell Roy had a key. He decided to ask Felicity later in private. They were all standing in her tiny kitchen just past her entry hall. “There is pizza and chinese on the table. Help yourselves”. Roy went out the front door, he must have heard Felicity pull up and they were whispering just outside the door. Oliver was getting more and more upset. Not jealous he kept telling himself. John just chuckled and went for the food. As he started to move Felicity came in. “hey guys. Make yourself at home”. Just then a young boy’s head popped around Felicity. Both Oliver and John were shocked. 

“I’m hungry. Can we eat now, Lis?” He asked her. She smiled at him like he was the center of her universe. “Sure Connor, in a second okay? Go wash up” The boy, Connor looked up at Felicity as if she was the most amazing person ever and nodded in reply and went to clean up, when he returned Felicity introduced everyone, “Connor, this is my boss Mr. Oliver Queen. And his bodyguard and my good friend Mr. Diggle.” She smiled at the two men then. John recovered first, and bent down to chat with the boy, “hey little man, you can call me Digg. Any Friend?” He looked up to Felicity “of Felicity’s is a friend of mine.” He reached out to shake the boy’s hand. Good firm grip on this kid. Then something hit him about the kid. Holy..oh man. 

Oliver sensing it was his turn did the same telling the young boy he could call him, “Oliver and that he was pleased to meet him.” The boy looked from Felicity to Oliver and she just did a slight shake of her head and then he took off to eat. “Felicity we need to talk.” She looked at him and nodded. “We will after Connor goes to bed, okay?” He nodded and tried to smile but he had a million questions starting with who was her son’s father and where the hell was he? 

They all ate dinner. It was a mostly comfortable affair. Oliver kept eyeing Felicity who was clearly smitten with the boy. She seemed completely enthralled by the young boy. Oliver was ready to admit he was jealous. Usually Felicity couldn’t take her eyes of him but she seemed completely taken with the boy. Her son. Oh god. Her son. Oliver watched them laugh together and it was obvious they were close. He knew she wasn’t a virgin but to see living proof she had loved another...not that he could ever love her- it still stung.

John watched his friends. Roy was ready for the explosion. He was guessing Roy was here to take care of Connor in case things went bad. Connor was completely taken by Felicity, much like his father, but still would sneak looks at Oliver. John was wishing Oliver would really look at the boy and see whose son he is and not glare at the poor kid. It was comical, in a way, Oliver jealous of his own son. Only Oliver. For his part, Connor never backed down nor was he intimidated by Oliver. John already liked this kid and understood exactly why Felicity was so in love with him. He was a version of Oliver that would willingly love her. 

After dinner Felicity helped Connor with his math homework while Roy did dishes. John and Oliver just sat there watching. It wasn’t uncomfortable but a slight bit tense. When Connor was deep in thought he would screw his face up and rub his neck exactly like Oliver. John looked to see if Oliver caught it-Still Oliver didn’t see it. 

Finally, Oliver thought, when Felicity told Connor it was time for bed. She took him upstairs and read to him. They could hear her murmuring words and they both laughed. Oliver scowled and Digg wondered if he should say something. 

Roy came back and sat with them. “Why are you here?” Oliver asked Roy. “I’ve been helping with the kid since Felicity got him.” He answered nonchalantly. “Is that why you have a key?” Roy knew where this was going and decided to play a bit, “One of them, yes” He smiled. Oliver was angry and jealous. An angry and jealous Oliver is one who lashes out, “I guess you’re over my sister now that she is broke?” Roy’s chair hit the floor he came out of it so fast and was across the table, “You are lucky that kid is upstairs. I LOVE Thea. She left me, not the other way around.” Oliver unfazed by his words, “My sister leaves so right away you move onto Felicity?” Roy sat back down and just shook his head. “You are so clueless- It is none of your business who Felicity spends her days OR nights with, you lost that right when you let her believe your confession was a fake.” 

Oliver was taken aback. “I care about her. She is my friend, my partner.” Roy chuckled, “and star of your spank bank. Dude, I’m not blind or stupid.” They all shut up as they heard the woman in question come down the stairs. 

When Felicity arrived back to the table she could tell she missed something. “you said we needed to talk. We can go to the basement and talk. Roy will keep an eye out for Connor, right?” She looked at him and he nodded and smiled, then whispered, “good luck”, into her ear, as he moved to go upstairs. 

After they all got down to the basement they just stared at one another. Standing in a circle like the often do. Finally Oliver broke, “Why didn’t you tell us you had a kid?” She didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. She had thought of this moment a million times in the last 6 weeks. Since the social worker dropped by QC. Oliver was now pacing. He was angry. He kept running his hand through his hair, “Felicity don’t you see this changes everything?” She looked at him perplexed. “What does it change Oliver?” 

“How..why did you keep him a secret?”

“He wasn’t my secret and I don’t think you should be all holier than thou about secret keeping” That confused Oliver but he went charging on. She refused to back down.

“Have you lost your mind! You have a SON. You can’t be part of the team now! We depended on you and now your just not going to be there. How could you let me-- us- depend on you when you knew you’d leave us?” He talked to her in a frantic voice. He knew he was losing her. 

“Whether I have a child or not I can still work for you at both my jobs. Connor’s been to the new place. I made a panic room for him. And all Arrow stuff is in another panic room so he won’t see it. He thinks it’s a fun game! When he gets a little older if we are still doing this we can get a sitter or a nanny.” 

“Felicity he is a CHILD. A child with only one parent, I assume. That’s another thing who is his dad and where the hell is he?” she looked at him with a shocked expression. “Forget it. It doesn’t matter. You are out! You can go back to IT at QC. I can’t have you involved with our nightly activities.” He was so hurt. He was losing her to a kid. He couldn’t imagine going on without her. Felicity not treating his wounds or soothing him over the comms. “I never thought YOU would let me down.” He looked at her with an accusatory expression. 

That was it, her breaking point! “ME? I let the team down? Oh, I am the one who after the undertaking took off to lick his wounds? Nope, that was you! Was I the one who let my sex life almost get a team member killed? No, you again!” She said that last part with a sing song angry voice. “I have been here all summer while you went off to parts unknown. AGAIN. I kept things together when two days after you left the offer to take QC back came in. I saved your company for your family. NOT for myself.” Her voice broke at the end, after everything he still doubted her.

“And I appreciate that but this is about that kid and The Arrow. You can’t do both.” He was right in her face. She got right back in his, “OH really? So when Digg’s child is born is he kicked off the team?” Good question thought Digg. He was remaining silent because he liked their verbal sparing and they needed to do this their way. “Of course not.” She was louder this time, “So this is a sexist thing. A guy can stay but a woman can’t?” Oliver sighed, “Felicity your mind will be on the kid and not on the team. The team will suffer and I cannot allow that!” She was not backing down. “The KID has a name!” This time she poked him in the chest and was happy her thought didn’t stray to how hard his chest is...”Your mind will be on Connor and not on the Team. I could pay for boarding school. I went to one.” 

Uh oh, Digg thought. Abort Oliver. ABORT. She walked away for a second then came back right in his face and had her finger wagging, “YOU are not taking him away from me! I won’t allow it, Oliver Queen, I have given up many things for you and your endless list of women but I draw the line at giving up Connor! Do you understand me? I will do ANYTHING to keep him in my life” The thought broke her, Oliver could take him. She started to cry and turned around. She bent at her knees and hugged herself. Oliver was confused but went over and bent down in front of her. “Felicity I would never make you send him away! He’s your son.” She was crying really hard by this point. She looked at him, “No he isn’t” Oliver was really confused. John decided he could go wait with Roy. Oliver gave him a look that said “Traitor” . John threw up his hands in surrender and ran up the steps. 

She sat all the way down curled in a ball. “Oliver he isn’t my child at all...he’s yours.” He sat down with a thud next to her. After a moment he finally spoke, “I don’t have a child Felicity. I would remember that.” She raised her head and gave him a sad smile. “That girl...the one from college. before the yacht? Sandra? She didn’t lose the baby Oliver. Your Mom paid her off. To leave.” He was dumbfounded. He never doubted the girl when she told him she miscarried. He was so relieved. His Mom seemed relieved. He knew Moira would do anything to protect her children...

“How? Why? When?”

“About eight weeks ago a social worker showed up at QC looking for you. They were going to make him a ward of the state. I may have forged some documents to make it look like we were..uh, married,” she gave a nervous laugh, “before you get all grrrr, they would have put him in a foster home and I couldn’t get ahold of you and I tried!” He just smiled and she continued, “I was able to get custody for us..well, you, now, I guess about six weeks ago and I enrolled him in school. Moved him in here. Roy watches him after school until I get to the arrow lair?” She asked hopefully. Oliver just smiled again. “Then after that we come home and do family things...dinner, homework and reading. Sometimes television..”

Oliver was shocked. He knew she was selfless but to take on a kid. A kid that isn’t hers? She is remarkable. “Does he know who I am? I mean that I am his Dad?” She smiled at Oliver a big genuine smile that he loves. “Yes, he also knows you didn’t know that’s why he played along. He does wonder why you’d stare daggers at a child you don’t know.” Oliver blushed. 

Felicity whispered, “Oliver..are you going to send him away?” He looked at her and realized for the first time in their relationship she didn’t see the best in him. It hurt but what had he done beside rage and offer to send him away. “No. Felicity. But I don’t know if I can be a Dad. I am Oliver Queen Billionaire Playboy, secret identity and... I’m not Dad material.” It made him sad this corner he had painted himself into with his image. Felicity took his hand and smiled and started talking a mile a minute, “I can help! I help with QC and Arrow, why not with Connor? Please Oliver? I can watch him when you and Laurel go out. I can pick him up from school! They already know me and I have volunteered to do some computer literacy training because that school is not as advanced as they think...or am I totally overstepping? Maybe,” A horrible thought came to Felicity, “maybe you want Laurel to do all that?” She tried to hide her tears and looked away, “I’m sorry I should have called her right away! Of course you’d want her to be the one to do this with you.” She started to stand up to walk away she couldn’t handle losing Connor even if she had thought it could happen. 

Oliver stood up and caught her before she reached the stairs and he hugged her. Oliver had never initiated a hug before but it was nice he thought. “Felicity I told you once you would never lose me and I meant it then. I would never take Connor away from you. My kid is obviously crazy about you.” He pulled away and smiled down at her thinking, like father, like son. She looked at him with that sweet trusting face, “you promise?” He smiled down at her, “I promise.”

“Not to be insecure girl here but what about Laurel? How will she handle me being involved in yet another part of your life?” He wiped her tears away and kept smiling down at her. “Laurel and I are over. For good. We’ve been over. Even if we weren’t do you think Laurel could forgive me for having a child with someone else? While we were together?” Felicity scrunched up her face, “I don’t know she forgave you for sleeping with her sister...I couldn’t do that. If you were my man and if I had a sister..I’d empty your trust fund out..and I’d never speak to her again...I mean seriously sister should share but there is a line and I am talking way too much. Stopping now.”

Oliver just kept smiling. Until he remembered he was now a parent and homeless. “Felicity when I got the company back did I get the mansion back?” 

“No that was an in person thing as is getting Verdant back which you may not want since it is condemned.”

He just nodded. “Can Connor keep staying here? I am basically homeless right now? And he is attached to you.”

“Of course” She looked up at him and knew she shouldn’t but wasn’t sure why she shouldn’t, “Oliver you can stay too. I have a couch. It opens up into a bed. I know it’s not the most comfy thing..” He thought about it and being here with her and with Connor sounded like the best place on earth. He decided to tease her a bit..”I’d love that especially since certain areas of the government think you are my wife. Where else should a husband be?”

She blushed crimson. “I am sorry about that.” He smiled. “Felicity you saved my son, my company and the entire city in the last six months. I am honored to be your pretend husband.” 

When Oliver left Starling City he was homeless, broke, childless and thought he’d lost Felicity forever with his “fake” love confession. He comes home to his company being his, he is flush with cash, has a son and if he play his cards right, he might win the girl too!


End file.
